1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall vents and, more particularly, moisture resistant wall vents adapted for use within exterior walls whether of brick, or of concrete block or framing having a stucco type finish.
2. Description of Related Art
During the summertime in the southwest United States and in climatologically similar areas, the temperature in an unvented enclosed garage increases to well over 100° F. Such a high temperature may cause damage or deterioration to temperature sensitive items stored or otherwise disposed within such a garage. Moreover, the high temperatures render it very uncomfortable for a person working within the garage. To alleviate this problem, it is not uncommon to install vents in one or more exterior walls of a garage to permit airflow into and out of the garage.
The simplest of such vents are a louvered panel of relatively light weight material nailed or screwed to the exterior surface of a wall in juxtaposed relationship with a corresponding aperture. Such light weight louvered panels are easily removed by a person intending to commit mischief within the garage. Other more robust vents have been used in conventional walls which are designed to preclude removal from outside the wall.
In the southwest, stucco type walls are a common treatment to exterior walls of framing, or concrete block. Existing vents for use with such walls generally fail to accommodate the unique properties attendant the construction of stucco wall surfaces and cause the vent and surrounding stucco to be unsightly and generally unacceptable from an aesthetic viewpoint. Additionally, sealing the junction between conventional vents and the stucco is of questionable merit and water readily seeps therebetween as a result of rain or other wetting of the exterior wall.
Many residential garages have gas fired water heaters located therein. These heaters require make-up air to provide a continuing source of oxygen to maintain complete combustion and reduce the emission of deadly carbon monoxide. Many municipalities are redrafting or adopting building codes that require vents in an exterior wall enclosing a gas fired water heater. Generally, such vents must be within 12 inches of the ceiling and of the floor to insure an adequate source of make-up air through convection or otherwise. As mentioned above, many presently available vents for this purpose are either inadequate as security devices to preclude entry into the garage, are unsightly, compromise the integrity of the exterior wall against intrusion, or do not adequately prevent intrusion of moisture due to rain.